Night At The Bar
by tmntyyh
Summary: Cid, Vince, a bar, new revelations, followed quickly by a hotel room. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Night at the Bar

Dedicated to all those Valenwind fans and mainly **D3OPH3ST** for inspirin' this.

Setting: Pick one. Really, I don't care.

Pairings: CidXVincent ...What were ya expectin'?

Disclaimer: Okay, let's think this through, would I be writin' this if I owned it? No.

Warnings: This's always _so _much fun... Let's see: drinkin', light flirtin', some (barely any) pawin', swearin' hmm, an' just 'bout anythin' else; an' this's just if I decide not to put up another chapter!

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVC

Cid grinned happily as he pushed his reluctant drinking partner into the barstool next to the one he was planning on occupying. "So glad ya decided ta come fer a drink, Vince," Cid said, as he looked over at the brunette.

"Chief, you practically dragged me here," Vincent muttered as he looked around the dark bar.

"Well, ya haven't left yet, so ya must wanna stay."

"Well, I believe that someone must get you home safely."

Cid snorted, "Bartender! Two shots of tequila an' keep 'em comin'!"

"Make that one," Vincet said, noticing how Cid pouted at him. "...I'll have a scotch on the rocks."

"Now yer talkin', babe!"

"Tifa is not going to like it if we return to 'the Highwind' completely-"

"Aww, c'mon Vince, how often do ya _actually _get plastered?"

"Well..."

"Exactly!" Cid said, picking up the shot glass that was placed in front of him. "They can at least give ya a break today," he said before downing the shot and slamming the glass on the table. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff!"

"I am more worried for the group's reaction towards yourself, Captain," Vincent said, softly, taking a small sip of the scotch. "After all, this would not be the first time that you would stumble back, smelling of alcohol and smoke."

"Smoke!" Cid said, as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes from behind his goggles. "Almost forget 'bout them fuckers! Want one, Vince?"

"Cid..." Vincent sighed, just to have one placed before his eyes.

"C'mon, what could it hurt?"

"...When in Rome..." he muttered, accepting the item from the blonde pilot.

"Atta boy!"

Vincent could not help but smile slightly as Cid lit up his own cigarette, glad that the large collar was still blocking his face for the time being.

"So, Vince," Cid mumbled, leaning closely to the brunette after a few more shots of tequila. "Why'd ya say no to th' shots?"

"Chief, you have to understand; everyone either has a bad tequila story, or a great one."

"An' which was yer's?" the blonde asked, downing another shot before leaning even closer to the smoking brunette.

"...Bad."

"How bad?"

"That does not matter. ...Though you might want to ease up on the tequila, Chief, you are already looking a bit...tipsy."

"'M not. 'Nother one, bart'nder! ...Plus, ya ain't even buzzed, Vince. We gotta get ya plenty shit-faced 'fore we get back!"

"So was this the reason that was brought here?"

"Now, let's get ya drunk!"

A hour later, Vincent could honestly say that the edges of his vision were beginning to blur and that he was starting to find walking in a straight line far too difficult. It took him a few tries to put out his cigarette, while the pilot just let his die out in between his fingers before dropping it on the counter. Cid was also in a similar state, the both of them leaning against each other as they sat, drinking and sharing stories.

"Soooo, Vince...wha's yer tequila story, hmm?" Cid asked, grinning sloppily at the gunner.

"'S baaaad," Vincent mumbled, smiling a bit as he took a large sip of scotch.

"Ya tell me 'bout yers...an' I'll tell ya one 'a mine," the blonde offered.

"...Seems fair..."

"'Kay... Go on, Vinnie."

"I was in...the Turks... Got completely...drunk on...a Friday?"

"Wha' happened?"

"Took home a guy," Vincent said, grinning widely as Cid choked on his next drink; a mixer.

"Who wassit?"

"Don' 'member. He was _good_, though."

"Ya slept with him?!" Cid asked, staring at the slightly blurred image of the gunman.

"Mm hmm. Now, 's yer turn."

"Wait, I wanna hear more 'bout this," Cid muttered, leaning even closer to his teammate.

"What'd ya wanna know?"

"What'd he look like? Had to be good ta catch yer eye."

"Well, he was blonde...smoked a _lot_, an', he was _good_, 's all I 'member 'bout him."

"Blonde, huh?" Cid said, smirking as he placed his hand gently on the ex-Turk's thigh. "I'm blonde, ya know?"

"Mmm, I know," Vincent purred before lightly kissing the pilot's cheek, even though he was aiming for the blonde's lips. "But are ya good?" he asked, his voice dropping into a low purr.

"Wanna find out?" Cid aked, grinning widely at the brunette.

"First I gotta hear yer story," Vincent said, grinning.

"...Fine... I was, what, seventeen at the time?"

"I dunno."

"Shush. Now, where was I?"

"Seventeen."

"Yeah. Broke into my Ma's liquor cab'net. Got through quarter of the bottle 'fore some friends came over."

"What happened next?"

"Broke my arm."

"What? How'd ya do that?"

"We jumped offa the roof."

Hearing this, Vincent began to giggle.

"Hey, we thought th' umbrellas would hold!"

Vincent giggled even more before breaking out into a full laugh.

"Ma was pissed, though..."

"I bet!"

"Last call," the bartender said.

"Give us two shots!" Cid said, grinning widely.

"Cid... I shouuldn'..."

"C'mon, Vince, what's th' worse that can happen?"

"...I dunno?"

"An' hey, 'm the only blonde here if ya wanna get all grabby."

"Mmm, true," Vincent purred as two shot were placed before them. They both eagerly downed the shot before slamming their drinks down. "We should get back ta the oth'rs."

"I don' wanna, though," Cid pouted, before dropping a large amount of gil on the counter, not even bothering to count it. "I gotta idea!"

"What?" Vincent asked as the blonde wrapped his arms around the brunette while they walked to the door. The gunner draped one of his arms around the pilot's shoulder as he rest his head against th blonde's.

"Let's get a hotel room. I can 'fford it."

"Tifa might worry," the brunette mumbled as his clawed hand slowly trailed it's way down the blonde's chest, stopping when he grabbed a hold of the man's belt buckle.

"Whatchya doin', Vince?"

"...There's also another reason I don' drink tequila, Chief," Vincent purred once they were standing on the sidewalk.

"Why's 'at?"

Vincent grinned almost darkly, as if he knew something that Cid did not, before suddenly pinning the blonde to the nearest wall. "It makes me horny..."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

The end...maybe...

Review an' let me know what ya thought. Also: should I put up one more chapter: it'll be...well smut ('s kinda what I do).


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Night at the Bar

Dedicated to all those Valenwind fans and mainly **D3OPH3ST** for inspirin' this.

Setting: Pick one. Really, I don't care.

Pairings: CidXVincent ...What were ya expectin'?

Disclaimer: Okay, let's think this through, would I be writin' this if I owned it? No.

Warnings: This's always _so _much fun... Let's see: drinkin', light flirtin', some (barely any) pawin', swearin' hmm, an' just 'bout anythin' else; an' this's just if I decide not to put up another chapter!

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVC

As soon as the words left his lips, Vincent leaned down and sloppily pressed his lips against Cid's, his hands rubbing against the blonde's chest. The gunner smiled into the kiss when he felt the pilot slip his tongue into his mouth. The blonde reached over and wrapped his arms around the gunman's thin waist, pulling him closer to his body.

Breaking the kiss, Vincent panted softly, resting his forehead against Cid's as he caught his breath. The taller man smiled while licking his lips, feeling how the gloved hands around his wast slipped farther down, cupping his ass.

"Hotel?" Cid murmured before catching a quick kiss from the gunner. Feeling the man nod, the blonde grinned, roughly jerking his hands forward, crashing their hips together. At the sudden friction, both men groaned. Vincent looked at the pilot with lidded yes his hands sliding up the toned chest to loop around his neck.

"Mmmm...a hotel's nice," the gunner purred, leaning down and kissing the blonde again.

"V-Vince," Cid moaned, arching into the soft bites and kisses being placed along his neck. "H-hotel?"

The gunner nodded, but continued to kiss the blonde's neck. When he began to suck on the pilot's Adam's apple, Cid felt his knees beginning to shake. Smirking, Vincent reached up, tangling his hands into the blonde's hair. When they parted, looking into each other's eyes with lust, the brunette licked his lips, watching how the blue eyes darkened even more.

Grinning, Cid reached down and grabbed a hold of the gunman's wrist before clumsily running down the street, pulling Vincent after him. He could hear the deep chuckle coming from the drunken man following him, and could not help but laugh too.

Once the couple stumbled into a hotel lobby, they could feel the eyes on them. Not caring, Cid led Vincent to the front desk, using it for some support once they were close enough to it.

"We''ll...we'll take a...uhhh...a room," Cid drawled, looking dazed as the front clerk looked at him.

"Two beds in the room?" He asked before looking at Vincent. "Or one?"

"One," Cid said, wrapping his arm tightly around the tipsy gunner, who snickered softly. "Right, baby?"

"R-right!" Vincent said, leaning down to softly kiss the blonde's cheek.

"...Okay," the man said, handing the couple a key. "Checkout is-"

"Yeah, yeah," Cid mumbled, taking the key.

Once the key was in his hand, the blonde eagerly led the taller man down the hallway. Barely hearing the shout of "Room 103!" from the man.

Inside of the room, after spending five minutes with the both of them trying to open the door, with Cid offering to get a stick of dynamite, the pair headed directly for the bed, stumbling in the room as they stripped as quickly as they could. Left in just their boxers, the drunken couple collapsed on the bed, giggling as they shuffled around to look at each other.

"Yer...a mess," Vincent mumbled, giggling madly.

"Yeah...well...err..." Cid muttered, rising onto his elbows.

"Yer also..._unbelievably _cute."

"Same to ya, Vince," he said, grinning.

"Mmm, too much talkin'," Vincent murmur, reaching over and grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling the pilot on top of him. At the sudden arrangement, Cid smiled tipsily at the taller man underneath him.

"We're wearin' too much," Cid purred, his fingers rubbing against the elastic to the gunner's boxers.

"Mmm hmm."

Cid smirked as he hastily removed the remaining articles of clothing from their bodies, licking his lips as he looked over the gunman lying underneath him. Opening his mouth to speak, the blonde suddenly felt Vincent forcing his tongue deep into his mouth, kissing him enthusiastically as pale fingers roamed down his back. Moaning into the kiss, the pilot slid his hands down to the ex-Turk's narrow hips.

Arching into the kiss, Vincent wrapped his legs around the blonde waist. He growled softly as he felt worked fingers rub small circles on his hips. Cid smiled down at him as he broke the kiss.

"Eh...So, think th-they got lube?" Cid asked, hearing the gunman chuckle softly.

"Doubt it, Ch-Chief."

"Huh? Why?"

"Th-this's a classy place, not a porn set!"

Hearing this, Cid began to laugh, knowing that the brunette was doing the same.

"True! Lotion?"

"Bathroom."

Puzzled, the blonde stumbled into the aforementioned bathroom, finding the lotion almost immediately. Stumbling back into the room, the blonde looked at Vincent confused.

"Hell'd ya know that? Take many guys to hotel's in yer Turk days?"

"Nah, just logical."

"Hmm...nev'r though 'a that..."

"Obviously, now, get back here."

Cid stuck his tongue out at the gunner as he jumped back onto the bed. Settling on top of Vincent, the blonde sloppily kissed him again, fumbling with the cap to the bottle of rose-scented lotion. While the blonde pilot was occupied, he accidentally opened the bottle with it upside-down, pouring some of the frigid, pink lotion onto the gunman's side.

Yelping, Vincent jerked at the sudden change in temperature. He heard Cid chuckling a bit was he scooped up the thick fluid-like substance onto his fingers. He shrugged at the brunette before rubbing the scented lotion onto his fingers and swollen cock. eagerly kissing the taller man, Cid pressed his fingers against his entrance, listening to the low moan that came from the paler man.

Nodding, Vincent felt the fingers slowly push into him, stretching him open. Groaning, he jerked his hips toward Cid, forcing the digits in deeper.

"Nnngh, e-enough," the ex-Turk moan, grabbing onto Cid's wrist. "N-now, Cid."

Grinning the blonde removed his fingers, lining his cock up as he pressed his body firmly against the brunette's. Given another nod, the pilot thrust forward slowly, forcing himself past the tight ring of muscle and into the tight heat. Both of them moan loudly, not even thinking of their possible neighbors, once Cid was fully sheathed inside of Vincent, sweat beginning to roll down their heated skin.

He set a slow pace as finger nails raked down his back, Vincent being careful of the curved tips of his clawed hand. The pair moaned as Cid continued to thrust in and out of him. Though, when the blonde pilot stuck against the gunman's prostate, the gunman screamed his name. Hearing this, the blonde made sure to hit that spot with every thrust. While he did this, the pilot reached between their bodies, stroking Vincent's neglected cock fiercely, making the man practically scream again. He felt the legs around his waist tighten and the fingers dug into his skin a bit more, hard enough to leave marks, but soft enough to not draw blood.

Cid groaned as he knew that they were both getting closer to coming. During the act though, his mind wandered slightly and he wondered whether or not they would be more sober after the act was finished. Ignoring it, he focused more on the task at hand; making Vincent scream his name in pleasure. Soon enough, they both came, loudly moaning / screaming each other's names.

After he came, Cid rolled off to the side of Vincent, not wanting to collapse directly onto the frail looking man.

"H-hey, Vince," he asked, turning his head to look at the pating man.

"...Hmm?" the ex-Turk mumbled, turning his head to look at the blonde almost sleepily.

"What'd ya th-think 'bout marriage?"

"...Get a bottle 'a tequila an' we'll talk 'bout it."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

The end!

Review ta let me know what ya thought. An' jeez, wasn't expectin' so many reviews, damn! Thanks fer the love!

Thanks fer reviewing:

(From Chapter One)

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Smiles widely_-Thanks! Ooooh cookies... -_Grabs 'em an' runs away_-Thanks!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Laughs_-It _does _call fer drunken sex! -_Snickers_-Yup! 'S why I won't drink-_looks at family_-...they're another reason! Vince's one of a kind! -_Laughs_-Thanks!

**Michelle-and-Bec**: -_Grins_-Thanks!

**KT**: Sure! Here's more fer ya.

**VampireChildofDarkness**: -_Snickers_-Don't we all?

**blueravenchick**: 'Kay!

**Lawn-Ch-air**: -_Smiles_-Here ya go, babe!

**misumisu84**: Well, here ya go, sweetheart.

**darkwing21**: Here ya go.

**JulietLadybug**: Aww, thanks, sweetie. Here ya go!

**TurkFox**: YES!

**ShiniBarton**: -_Laughs_-True!

**Wacky Walnut**: Ain't he? Thanks!

**VermilionValentine**: -_Laughs_-I'll take that as a good sign!


End file.
